Assassin : Dragons of Dawn (Dragon-verse)
by KitsuFox
Summary: An AU that starts right after Quatre pushes the self-destruct button in Sandrock in episode 19. Involves a geneticaly engneered race and a big ol' prophecy.
1. Prolouge : Good-bye, My Dear Sandrock...

DOD Ch0 Goodbye My Dear Sandrock

  
**Prologue : Good-bye, my dear Sandrock  
Warnings : Exploding Gundam**

_I wasn't sure what to think when Sandrock self-destructed. But Quatre gave up his own life to give us the chance to go home. to go to space, so we had to take it. Though, soon one of use will have to go back and destroy what's left of Sandrock. But that will have to wait until after other things are taken care of. Until after we're sure the colonies are safe..._

The shrapnel and flaming scraps scattered themselves over the field in a violent burst, the soldiers of Oz stunned by the sacrifice of the Gundam Pilot. Though, if they had known he was clawing desperately to get past the malfunctioned hatch controls, they may have felt differently. The other Gundam pilots took what Quatre gave them, their shuttles soaring skyward. Over the intercoms in what remained of the Oz forces was heard a simple command. "Clear out and regroup. We'll sweep the area. Space troops will intercept the shuttles. Ground crews will have to search the rubble for the Gundam's pilot."

~~~~~~~~~~

Chir'Ki ducked through the shards of metal. He couldn't believe the explosion he'd seen. All he had been doing was taking a walk, clearing his head because he couldn't bear to listen to those absurd elders anymore. He'd seen the fight... He was Suun'Sanur. It was his job to honor the dead, no matter who they were. Sure he was supposed to fulfill part of the prophecy. But he couldn't just DO it at will. He had to wait until the time was right, and things happened on their own. He couldn't make 'de'Massar appear. He tried to jump over a large bar of the metal, succeeding only in falling flat on his face. But what he saw surprised him. Laying, somewhat sheltered by what looked like a part of a Mobil suit's cockpit was a boy. He was blond, and around Chir'Ki's age. "Hey, kid?" Chir'Ki ducked underneath, looking at the pilot. He was hurt, but alive. out cold. "Suun 'A' Mne Sani 'T' Exn Noria" He muttered in Prayer. "Raan'Ne, I need you to help me here. Don't let him be stuck. Oz isn't gonna be very nice to him... They're bastards and you know that as well as I do. I'll sing the death song for them later." He grabbed the blonde's shoulder, adding silently that the boy shouldn't have neck or back injuries. The blond pulled free of the wreckage easily, allowing the dark-haired Chir'Ki to pull him free, ant then into his arms, carrying him to the secret home of the Azsai'A'Chir. The Dragons of the Claws.

[NovaFox64@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:NovaFox64@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter 1 : I Am Chosen.

DOD Ch1 I am Chosen

  
**Chapter 1 : I Am Chosen  
Warnings : Injured Quatre**

_It was relieving, when when I learned that Oz never found Quatre's body. But that only left me to wonder who had..._

With a groan, Quatre turned his head, then forced his eyes open. The first thing he realized was how difficult it was to focus his eyes. Nothing wanted to come into proper focus and he knew that he should be dead. Sandrock had self destructed with him inside it. That'll be enough to take anyone down. "So you're awake." A voice, soft and feminine, with an accent that reminded him of something European... or oriental. He wasn't quite sure. But it was unfamiliar. He started to talk, to demand who she was. "No, don't talk. Your mobile suit blew up. You were hurt. We brought you here."

"I brought him here." a second voice corrected. This was carried the same strange accent, but was a masculine tenor. "You weren't there. Being 'de'Chanu doesn't make you capable of being in two places at once."

"Quiet, Chir'Ki. He doesn't want to listen to you talk about technicalities." The woman laughed slightly, while the male grumbled something about being named Chir'Ne. "Now, what is your name?" Quatre felt a damp cloth run across his forehead. Apparently, they were on his side.

"Quatre." He managed to get out, realizing for the first time that his throat was raw and talking was painful.

"Ka'Tra." Chir'Ki's voice was soft, saying the name with a slightly different pronunciation, enunciating the first syllable more than was normal. "Who would name their kid Ka'Tra? I am chosen... That doesn't make any..." His voice trailed off. "I am chosen." He repeated, awstruck.

"Ka'Tra, you're safe here. You were found in the remains of a Mobile suit on the grounds of an Oz battle." She watched him for a moment. "Don't try and talk anymore. Your weak. You need to rest. My name is Kit'Su. He's Chir'Ki."

"He's Ka'Tra. The chosen. I am chosen." Quatre finally forced his eyes into focusing. Chir'Ki was probably taller than him, with dark hair and eyes that seemed almost metallic. In fact, both of them had metallic eyes. Though, Kit'Su's held a bluer color, and her mousy-colored hair was marked with dramatic blue streaks. "Kit'Su... Kit'Su... He's Ka'Tra."

"Chir'Ki.. Did you hit your head?"

"Don't you see it?" His voice was rising to a near panic. "He's Ka'Tra. He's the Chosen."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, growing frustrated.

"I found him. I brought him here. He says he is Ka'Tra." Chir'Ki Reached out, pulling Quatre's hands into his, balling them into fists and holding them to his own throat briefly before turning back to Kit'Su. "He is Massar'A'de'Raan'Ne!"

"Massar'A'de'Raan'Ne." Her voice was slow and measured. "The chosen. You are chosen." She stared at him. "The elders... The elders will want... 'de'Massar has come." Her voice held a note of amazement.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner. I am not who you think I am." His voice was stronger now.

"You don't know who you are. But you will." Kit'Su whispered, leaning in close. "We will show you. We are the Suun'Sanur and Chanu'A'de'Massar. We will teach you who you are." She folded his hands like Chir'Ki had, and held them to her throat. "You are 'de'Massar. Massar'A'de'Raan'Ne. The Chosen. You have named yourself, Quatre Winner. You are Ka'Tra." Quatre stared at her. A feeling started to well up in his chest. He should know this. What they meant. What they said. How to answer. "Your destiny is here. You just have to embrace us. Let us show you your destiny."

"Show me." Quatre mumbled. "I don't know why. But show me."

"He is 'de'Massar." Chir'Ki repeated, still staring. "I just did something right. I found 'de'Massar. I fulfilled part of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Quatre looked at Kit'Su, figuring Chir'Ki wasn't gonna be any help.

"Rest now. We'll show you later." She smiled, brushing the damp cloth over his forehead one last time. "There'll be enough time to talk later."

[NovaFox64@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:NovaFox64@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 2 : Through a Child's Eyes

DOD Ch2 Through a Childs Eyes

  
**Chapter 2 : Through a Child's Eyes  
Warnings : None**

_Now, not only is Quatre missing and most likely dead, Oz intercepted Duo and is holding him prisoner. From what I understand, Heero will be taking care of that matter..._

Duo sat calmly at the back of his cell, listening to the guards talk. "Yeah, the Gundam will be rebuilt. Trieze wants to study it and use what we learn to make our suits better."

"And the Romifeller Foundation agreed? After all that fuss with 01?"

"Yeah. The shuttle with the remains of 04 landed this morning."

~~~~~~~~~~

"'de'Massar will not be of our race, but will bear the claws of Azsai'A'Chir." Kit'Su watched Quatre carefully, trying to gauge is reaction to her recitation of the Prophecy.

"'de'Massar. The Messiah." Quatre's voice was slow and wondering. He was sitting cross-legged on the grass across from Kit'Su and Chir'Ki. "Azsai'A'Chir. Dragons of the Claw."

"You could have SAID that you knew Rah'A'Lia!" Chir'Ki's tenor laughed.

"I don't." Quatre watched them, his blue eyes fixed on the silvery, ice blue of Kit'Su's. "I just know. I feel what the words mean." Unconsciously, he placed a hand over his heart.

"The Rah'A'Lia has a soul of its own. It is the language of Raan'Ne, the god that makes up the heart of the sun."

"Rah'Nah." Quatre's voice was soft as he gave the god's alternate name. "The giver and the taker."

"Do you doubt that you are Massar'A'de'Raan'Ne?" Kit'Su asked, watching him carefully as he shifted his gaze to Chir'Ki's shadowed silver eyes. "Quatre, do you believe us?"

"My name," He closed his eyes, resting his hands on his knees, balled up in the Azsai'A'Rah meditation pose without realizing what it was. "Is Ka'Tra."

"You have so much to learn, Ka'Tra." She balled up her hands and brushed her knuckles against his neck. "We start now."

"Then start." He reached out and returned the fist to neck gesture.

"You have to be named." She grinned. "A full name. In proper Rah'A'Lia."

"What's your full name?"

"Su'A'Kit'ni'Raan Azsai'A'Chir Tyr'Azsai." She studied him closely. "You've got the eyes of a child." She smiled at his confused expression. "Young Azsai'A'Rah's eyes are pure color. As they age, the metallic tones invade them. Your eyes are clear blue, not the Silver tinged blue of an Azsai'A'Rah of your age."

"I'm human. My eyes aren't going to change." He laughed slightly. "And what about claws? I don't have them."

"You don't have them because you've never been aware enough to feel that you need them." Kit'Su thought back, remembering the day she had first used her own claws, which as of now, were safely retracted into her arms and hidden under her flesh. "Chir'Ki and I will have to force you into using them someday. But they're there. In your arms. Close your eyes. Feel every part of who you are. You'll feel them." Her voice got softer as she spoke, and Quatre obeyed, his eyes dropping close. Almost immediately he picked up on the steady pulse of his own heart. And then other smaller things. The calm solitude of stilled muscle. The firm structure of his skeleton. Suddenly, the limits of his abilities were clear. Slowly, liquid fire trembled from his elbows to his wrists over the top of his arms, burning through to his knuckles. Claws. Silver metal capable of piercing nearly anything. Living, seething within his forearms. Not ready to see the light yet. They told him that, speaking through a tremble that started in his fingertips and raced to the base of his skull. "Binnu Chir."

"Buring Claws?" Chir'Ki raised an eyebrow.

"I can feel them. Burning, wanting out." He whispered, eyes still closed, lost in the newly discovered, if somewhat uncomfortable sensations racing through his forearms. "But now is not the time."

"Binnu'Chir." Kit'Su ran the two words together. "You are Tra'A'de'Azsa'Eyn."

"Chosen of the child's eye." Chir'Ki translated, more to himself than anyone else. "Ka'Tra as the short version."

"Tra'A'de'Azsa'Eyn." Quatre opened his eyes, as if he had to see them in order to embrace this name. His true name. "Ka'Tra."

[NovaFox64@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:NovaFox64@yahoo.com



	4. Chapter 3 : 'de' Raan'Ne'Ura 'ni' 'de' M...

  
**Chapter 3 : 'de' Raan'Ne'Ura 'ni' 'de' Massar  
****Warnings : Cliffhanger Ending**

_I haven't heard anything about Quatre as of late. Nor of Heero, Duo, or Wufei. But things take time. Duo has appeared on the news, and Oz has plans to put him on trial as a terrorist. But Heero will prevent that..._

"So we're going up to the colonies?"

"Yes." Kit'Su nodded, her attention focused more on the computer screen than on Ka'Tra. "We'll be taking a shuttle to L2. Quite near an Oz base, actually. Then we'll take another shuttle, this one a private charter, to an extremely obscure outlying colony. That is the home of the Azsai'A'Chir, where the Elders Council convenes. The Raan'Ne'Ura also happens over there."

"Raan'Ne'Ura?" Ka'Tra paused, taking a moment to translate the phrase. "Rah'Nah's dare?"

"It's like a test. You'll have to pass both parts before the council believes you're the Messiah." She turned away from the computer and looked at Quatre. Ka'Tra, she mentally corrected herself. "The first part, 'de'Rah, happens at dawn, and lasts until the sun passes the zenith (It's the highest point in the sky). Basically, you're surrounded by a bunch of mirrors and panels. You have to be able to focus and hold yourself perfectly still. The sunlight reflects off the mirrors and refocuses into super hot beams. Moving is supposed to cause a lot of pain. As the sun passes the zenith, the sunlight will not focus. If you want to be a Suun'Sanur you have to pass 'de'Nah, the second part. It's a lot more dangerous, and it can actually kill you. You'll have to trust completely in Raan'Ne to protect you. If you stay after the sun passes the zenith, the light will refocus in the mirrors. If Raan'Ne is on your side, the symbol of Rah'Nah around your neck will reflect it back. If not, the super-beam of sunlight will rip through your heart." Her hand strayed absently to the silver pendent she was wearing, basically a stylized ying-yang, using strait lines instead of curved ones.

"I have to do that, don't I?"

"Raan'Ne'Ura? Yes." She nodded and then turned back to the computer.

"Both parts, I mean."

"Yes." She didn't look back at him.

"You're afraid I won't survive!"

"She's got reasons." Chir'Ki cut in, unbuttoning his shirt. "Anyone she's known, aside from me, who's gone to face 'de'Nah hasn't survived." He opened his shirt, a pendent similar to Kit'Su's hanging around his neck. But the surprising part was a collection of burn scars lacing his chest. "Nearly got me, too. But Raan'Ne musta liked me."

"You had to fulfill your part of the prophecy. Raan'Ne couldn't let you die." Ka'Tra smiled. "I've got a similar role to fill. Raan'Ne will be on my side, too."

"It's good to know that you're confident. Now, we have a flight to catch."

"Yes, since we're going to be by an Oz base anyway, can we take a little detour? There's something I wanna do..."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see why they're keeping this thing under guard." One of the two guards growled, glaring at the pile of Gundanium he was sitting on. "It's not like the pilot could have lived through an explosion like this one."

"Those Gundam pilots are indestructible. 01 survived when his Gundam self-destructed." The second guard shrugged. "Who's to say pilot 04 didn't survive. They never did find a body."

"I don't-" He never got to finish his sentence. A rod of Gundanium put a damper on any thoughts he may have been having.

"Excuse me," Quatre stepped over the fallen guard. "If you'd just turn around and hand your gun to my friend." The guard turned slowly, finding himself face-to-face with a silver and blue-eyed woman. Instead of handing his gun over, he raised the weapon, positioning it to fire.

"Surrender, you're under arrest."

"You're going to regret pointing that thing at me." She smiled at him.

"Surrender." He growled. "You too, Blondie. Or your girlfriend gets it."

"You shouldn't threaten the Azsai'A'Rah Messiah." She shook her head sadly. "Tends to piss the Azsai'A'Rah off." Calmly, she held up a fist.

"You think you can hit me little lady?" The guard laughed coldly, cocking his gun, only to have the air between them cut by a metallic snapping noise and most of his gun sliced off.

"Do you really want me to hit you?" She asked, giving an annoyed sigh when he passed out. "Wimp." She would have continued berating the fallen guard, if the alarms hadn't been set off somewhere along the way.

"Oh Shit! Um.. Kit'Su, I think it's time to leave." Chir'Ki, who was still at the bottom of the Gundanium heap, yelped in surprise. "They've got soldiers, a bunch of them!"

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	5. Chapter 4 : Shinigami Lives

  
**Chapter 4 : Shinigami Lives  
****Warnings : None**

_Heero still hasn't done anything about the whole situation with Duo. But that will come soon enough. Though, he really needs to move faster with this._

"ZITH 'DE' RAAN'NE BINN URI SUUN!" The snarled words came from Chir'Ki, who was the last that the Oz soldiers were trying to shove into Duo's cell. Slumped on the ground were two other individuals in a less than conscious state, one thrown on top of the other.

"Speak English you little bastard!" One guard growled while another slammed the door again, working to keep them in while they tried to subdue the one struggling enough to get him inside.

"Gan 'T' Rath'Ter!" The voice growled, and then yelped and then became silent. The door opened one last time and the final body was chucked in.

"Great. None of them probably speak English." Duo groaned, watching as the one they'd just thrown in groan and move slightly.

"I speak English." He stretched. "All of us do. Just used another language to annoy them."

"I've never heard that language."

"Not many have." He pushed himself up and then pulled the one on the top of the heap off the other. "Kit'Su, ya alright?" He slapped her on the cheek gently.

"Hit me again and I'll cut your wrist off." She threatened. "How's Caan'Eyn?"

"He's wakin' up too." Chir'Ki watched as Ka'Tra sat up. Duo's eyes grew wide.

"QUATRE?"

"Ka'Tra." He corrected absently, already feeling more than comfortable with his new name. "Tra'A'de'Azsa'Eyn."

"Damn... Quatre. They hit you pretty hard, didn't they?" Duo slipped over to take a closer look at his friend.

"No, Duo, that really is my name now." He sat up, rubbing his temples. "Lets just say some interesting things have happened recently."

"No kidding. Shouldn't you be dead?"  
  
"I found him." Chir'Ki held up a hand.  
  
"And you are?"

"Chir'-" Kit'Su interrupted him.  
  
"No matter what he says, his name is Chir'Ki. And I'm Kit'Su."  
  
"MY NAME IS CHIR'NE!! SPIKE GOD!!" He jumped up to his feet going for emphasis, and then regretted it. Being whacked upside the head with a gun had that sort of effect on one.  
  
"Wow. The Spike God meets the God 'o' Death." Duo grinned, deciding he'd like this Spike guy, no matter what his name was.  
  
"God of Death?" Kit'Su blinked, then laughed. "Nori'Ne'Chanu."  
  
"No. Shinigami." Duo looked at her with a funny expression.  
  
"She called you 'Death Gods' Bringer'." Ka'Tra translated. "It's out of the prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy?"  
  
"Yeah. Prophecy." Ka'Tra nodded. "That's how I met them. But you probably won't believe me."  
  
"What, do you think your come kind of Messiah or something?" Duo demanded, not liking the way Chir'Ki started to roll around on the cell floor laughing.  
  
"He doesn't THINK he's the Messiah, he IS 'de'Massar!" Chir'Ki explained around bouts of laughter. "I mean, the Messiah. Forgot that you don't speak Rah'A'Lia."  
  
"You three have gone nuts. And Quatre," He paused and blinked. "Ka'Tra. How'd you get caught?"  
  
"Tried to steal what's left of Sandrock."  
  
"Almost worked too. If SOMEONE hadn't set off the alarm." Kit'Su glared at Chir'Ki.  
  
"I am Chir'Ne. I don't set alarms off!" He crossed his arms sullenly over his chest and slumped in the corner. "You really think he's Nori'Ne'Chanu?"  
  
"I'm Shinigami."  
  
"Think about it... With 'de'Massar will come Nori'Ne'Chanu, Suun'A'Noria, Raan'Ne'Chanu'A'Fye and Exn'Azsai. They will be brought to us in that order, and the chosen one will know them all." She quoted the Prophecy to them. "Ka'Tra knows him. And he calls himself the God of Death. You can't seriously call that coincidence."  
  
"So, who's next?" Chir'Ki looked at her expectantly, as if he hadn't heard the list of what she'd recited of the prophecy.  
  
"You think I'm part of your prophecy thing?" Duo demanded, eyebrows lifting.  
  
"Yes Nori. Now shut up." Kit'Su waved a hand at Duo, then turned towards Chir'Ki. "Suun'A'Noria."  
  
"What's that mean?" Duo demanded.  
  
"One down, three to go." Chir'Ki sighed.  
  
"Soul of War, Duo." Ka'Tra leaned back against the wall. "How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Sounds like Heero." Duo laughed, not noticing the contemplative look on Ka'Tra's face.

* * *

NovaFox64@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapterr 5 : War Has A Soul?

  
**Chapter 5 : War has a soul?**

_Heero finally took care of things. Though, I didn't expect him to rescue Duo. I hope to hear from him soon and find out where he's going to be. We're all better off spread out, as it will make us harder to capture..._

Heero tapped the final keys on the door control, and it slid open easily. To his surprise, the cell didn't hold just Duo. It held Duo, Quatre, and two other people. The Oz records hadn't said anything about them.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo stood up to greet him, watching as Heero level his gun at him. "Go ahead and shoot me. Oz was gonna do it anyway." He closed his eyes and spread his arms out wide. The other occupants of the cell watched silently out of sheer curiosity. When Heero started to pull the trigger, Duo's eyes snapped open. "Your really gonna shoot me, arntcha?"  
  
"You said you wanted me to." Heero's voice was deadpan. "What's Quatre doing here?"  
  
"I was trying to get Sandrock back." The blond stood up. "And the name is Ka'Tra."  
  
"What did Oz do to him?" He aimed the demand at Duo. "And who are they?"  
  
"Oz didn't do anything. He changed his name. And they," He pointed to the other two. "Are Kit'Su and Chir'Ki."  
  
"MY NAME IS CHIR'NE!" Chir'Ki growled. "I am the SPIKE GOD!"  
  
"Quatre, why did you change your name?"  
  
"Because I am Massar'A'de'Raan'Ne. I was needed a name that fit who I had to become."  
  
"Who are you?" Heero looked at Quatre for a minute.  
  
"It's not who he is that's scary. It's who they think I am that's scary." Duo laughed.  
  
"We don't have time for this. I take it we have to bring them along with us." He made it sound more like a statement rather than a question as he pointed to Kit'Su and Chir'Ki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Who would have thought that the Gundam pilots would stick together? It seemed that they had been operating as individuals. Suddenly they become a team." Treize studied the report containing the happenings at the Oz base. "Very interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How'd you end up with the claws?" Heero demanded, sitting on the opposite side of the table as Kit'Su.  
  
"I though you asked Chir'Ki that on the way here. He said something about it." She studied Heero.  
  
"He wouldn't give me a straight answer." Heero wore an expression that said that he was annoyed. "Even when I put a gun to his head."  
  
"He's overconfident like that." She nodded her agreement. "Chir'Ki and I belong to a species called the Azsai'A'Rah. That loosely translates in your language to Dragons of Dawn. Our race, within that species is Azsai'A'Chir. Dragons of the Claw."  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"All right. The Azsai'A'Rah were genetically engineered before the colonies were created. Eventually, the Azsai'A'Rah of both the races that existed at the time, the other being the winged Azsai'A'Flai, escaped and fled to the colonies. Eventually, the Azsai'A'Nori came into being, a cross between the Clawed and Winged races. In the year after colony 19 Exn'A'Haiy Azsai'A'Nori Chanu'A'Fye[2] wrote the prophecy of the Azsai'A'Rah. Stating that, though it was to be kept secret, the Chanu'A'de'Massar, Bringer of the Messiah, would then reveal that prophecy to the masses, proving their validity to the elders. I am Chanu'A'de'Massar. The prophecy says that a Suun'Sanur, priest, close to 'de'Chanu will find our Messiah. Chir'Ki is that Suun'Sanur. Ka'Tra, Quatre as you know him, is Massar'A'de'Raan'Ne : Messiah of the Sun God. Chir'Ki found him in the wreckage of his mobile suit before Oz got to him. After he woke up, the first thing we let him say was his name. In Rah'A'Lia, our language, Ka'Tra means I am Chosen."  
  
"Sounds like a load of crap." Heero looked at her critically. "Duo said something about you thinking he was someone."  
  
"Duo is Nori'Ne'Chanu. Death God's Bringer. See, the prophecy lists four friends of 'de'Massar, the Messiah, who will come in a certain order. Nori'Ne'Chanu is the first on the list. You're next. Suun'A'Noria. Soul of War." She finished. "Then is Raan'Ne'Chanu'A'Fye. Sun God's Bringer of Fire. Finally Exn'Azsai, End Dragon."  
  
"Still sounds like a load of crap. Anything more?"  
  
"Yep. We, as a group, are supposed to keep 'Su'A'Fye'Noria from enslaving the Azsai'A'Rah and gaining acceptance for them." She thought for a second. "'Su'A'Fye'Noria is the master of fire and War. We haven't figured out who they are yet."  
  
"Might be Oz." Heero commented. "How much fighting have you done with those claws?"  
  
"Quite a bit." She laughed. "Suun'A'Noria. It fits."  
  
"I've acquired all the information I needed." Heero picked up his laptop. What Kit'Su said was worth recording, since it had a direct effect on what was happening to the Gundam pilots right now.  
  
She watched Heero for a minute and then shook her head, deciding that Heero was a lost cause. "Hey Ka'Tra, your friend is being antisocial!"  
  
"Heero's all business." Ka'Tra laughed. "Let him work."  
  
"All right, all right." She laughed slightly, following Ka'Tra to other side of the room.  
  
"Getting to know Heero?"  
  
"Just answering his questions. That's all. He's not much for talking. I did most of it." She laughed again. "Told him about the prophecy mainly."  
  
"That's the sort of thing he'd be interested in." Ka'Tra nodded. "What does he think about it?"  
  
"Said it sounds like a load of crap." She smiled. "Although he did say that 'Su'A'Fye'Noria could be Oz."  
  
"It's a good hypothesis." Ka'Tra settled comfortably into the couch. "We still in time for the charter?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not till tomorrow. So we're good to go." She smirked. "Imagine. Captured by Oz, and didn't even miss our flight. We're just good."  
  
"What's this about leaving?" Heero was standing by them now, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"We, as in me, Kit'Su, and Chir'Ki, are going to a more distant colony, beyond this cluster. It's where the Azsai'A'Rah fled. I will be undergoing the Raan'Ne'Ura and my presence will be revealed to the council." Ka'Tra explained. "You can come if you want. You actually should. You're part of the prophecy the way I am. You support my being 'de'Massar."  
  
"You really believe all this, don't you?"  
  
"I can't doubt it." Ka'Tra looked at him seriously. "I know things I shouldn't. I feel things. I feel myself changing."  
  
"You've got to follow your emotions." Heero looked at him critically. "It's the only way to live a good life."  
  
"So, are you coming with us?" When Heero nodded, Ka'Tra gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I'm curious."

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	7. Chapter 6 : If I Had Claws

  
**Chapter 6 : If I Had Claws**

_Heero contacting me was the last thing I expected. Even more unexpected was him asking me to come. Telling me that Quatre was involved with something very interesting. and that he had made friends with some people that had great potential fighting abilities. A race he calls the Azsai'A'Chir. Im curious to see what he's talking about._

"So you contacted Trowa?" Ka'Tra looked at him, a smile creeping onto his face. "Raan'Ne'Chanu'A'Fye. that's got to be Trowa."

"I would have contacted Wufei, but I don't have a way to contact him." Heero looked at Ka'Tra. "So, any new developments?"

"We'll reach Azsai'Ter within 30 minuets."

"Why do you believe this whole prophecy thing?"

"Because I feel so much of it. The claws, especially." Ka'Tra looked distant.

"Claws?"

"I've got them." He closed his eyes, focusing on the burning sensation in his forearms. Asking it, looking for a sign that they were ready. He knew the time was coming. He could feel them almost all the time, now. "I can feel them almost constantly.."

"You've got Claws?" Heero was incredulace.

"Sort of. They're in my arms. But I can't use them yet." Ka'Tra laughed. "Irony, isn't it? But I will be able to someday."

"It's hard to believe."

"Most of it is." Ka'Tra nodded.

"Why'd you change your name?" Heero looked at him. "It was fine the way it was."

"It felt right. To change it. Now I'm Ka'Tra. Tra'A'de'Azsa'Eyn Azsai'A'Chir Binnu'Chir." He smiled. "Burring Claws. That's what they do. They burn. You feel them, wanting out."

"is that the last part? Burning Claws, Binnu'Chir?" Heero was still studying him. "What's the rest mean?"

"Azsai'A'Chir is the Race. But, Tra'A'de'Azsa'Eyn is Chosen of the Child's Eyes." He looked thoughtful. "Kit'Su said I've got the eyes of a Child."

"Do Kit'Su and Chir'Ki have longer names like that?"

"'Su'A'Kit'ni'Raan and Raan'Ne'Chir'Ki." Ka'Tra folded his legs underneath him on the chair, resting balled fists on his knees. "All Azsai'A'Rah have a long given name. Then a short given name. Some even take a second short name, maybe a Nickname or two."

"Like Chir'Ki calling himself Chir'Ne?"

"Exactly like that. Kit'Su has called me Caan'Eyn a few times, too. Means Blue Eyes." He closed his eyes. "So Trowa said he was coming?"

"Yeah. I told him that the Azsai'A'Chir have great potential fighting abilities."

"Not far from wrong. I saw what Kit'Su did to that guard." The blond grimaced. "Was not a pleasant sight."

"If they can all do that, then we've got something that could take down Oz for us." Heero shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should buy into this whole prophecy thing."

"Would you believe it if I had claws?"

"I wouldn't' be able to deny it anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit'Su nodded, then watched Ka'Tra walked through the door before turning back to Chir'Ki. "Do you think Anubis will be glad to see us?"

"He didn't want use to leave in the first place. Not with the way things have been going with the council." He shrugged. "We're what holds him in power right now. Because we're proof of the prophecy."

"True enough, Chir'Ki, True enough."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"You parents gave you the name." She laughed, obviously trying to push the other Azsai'A'Rah's buttons. "Why not just give up and realized it's not going anywhere?"

"Because I am NOT little!" Chir'Ki was snarling and had both fist balled. "I don't care if I was little. I am NOT little now."

"A little Tense, huh?" She glanced at her seething friend only briefly before turning to face the whoosh of the door that separated this cabin from the cockpit in time to see Duo slip in.

"What's got Spike's tail in a knot?" The braided boy looked curiously at them.

"His name." Kit'Su Laughed. "Just can't deal with being called little all the time."

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


End file.
